


Pissnap

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Gen, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Platonic Karlnap, Smut, Urination, Wetting, based off the one stream clip of him talking about pissing in his car, ish, kinda??, or you can read it as romantic if you really want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Around five hours into his drive to Dream's house, Sapnap becomes desperate miles away from the nearest rest stop... At least he has a McDonald's cup?pspspsppspspspsps mcyt come get y'alls omo, entirely based off the clip from his 2/5 Stream "Gang Beasts with Karl and Quackity" where he said he pissed all over his car on his way to Dream's house
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Pissnap

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent I swear to God, I just rewrote the scene he talked about.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Omorashi/Pissing yourself/Pee-holding -- READ THE TAGS AND KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN. If piss isn't your thing, don't read, move on. This is specifically non-sexual omo, and it's Sapnap-centric  
> \- Mentions of unsafe driving, very brief and non-descript, though
> 
> Please respect CC's boundaries, if they ever had an issue with a fic like this I will take this down!! Tysm for reading!

It was around hour five of his fourteen-hour long drive to Orlando when he felt the first twinges of need in his bladder, which was rubbing harshly against the seatbelt across his stomach. Sapnap groaned, readjusting his grip on his steering wheel uncomfortably and trying to refocus his attention on Karl, who he’d been calling the entire duration of his drive.

Karl was talking about some Mr. Beast video they were planning on filming, how insane it was going to be, too. Sapnap tried his hardest to listen to what the other was saying and insert appropriate “mhm”s to make it seem like he was following, but his act was easily blown by the other on the phone, who was very observant.

“Is something up? You sound like you’re getting tired,” Karl asked, pausing his story.

_ Thank God for the excuse _ , Sapnap thought, replying, “Yeah, yeah, just getting sleepy is all, but I’m alright.”

“Be careful though, dude,” Karl offered. Sapnap simply made a noise of affirmation as another wave of desperation hit him, causing him to have to adjust himself in his car seat.

Cautiously, Karl continued his conversation as he had been on and off for the past five hours. Sapnap was silently thankful for the other for staying on the phone with him for so long, and for all his other friends who had come in and out of their VC continuously during the long journey.

As his friend got into the rhythm of mindlessly talking again, Sapnap began to consider his options, feeling as his bladder wouldn’t last too much longer in its current state. He thought about the large soda and water bottle he’d worked through already, and how he should’ve been more careful with his liquid intake knowing he would be traversing the gun-slinging and rural highways of the South. 

He looked at a highway sign as he passed it quickly. The next rest stop was in 40 miles,  _ shit _ . He really was in the deep South, with nothing but private property farms surrounding him for miles. Sapnap was almost even inclined to turn back around, knowing that in the opposite direction the closest rest stop was around 10 miles away, but he would feel stupid turning around for something as childish as needing to piss. He could hold it, he reasoned. Pulling over in this area was too scary at one a.m. when he was making this trip, as there were some properties close enough to the highway to off-put him and the road was fairly busy for the time of night, meaning he would have to pee in front of many other cars.

Then, he looked in his cupholder at the abandoned large McDonald’s cup and thought he could certainly use that if he were to pullover, but then  _ Karl would know _ . 

He reasoned with himself that, no, he could hold it, no matter what. He bore down on his bladder, shifting his left leg to press his thighs together, and continued at a slightly faster pace than before. It would only be thirty minutes max to the next rest stop, and he’d be able to go then. Easy.

However, five whole minutes passed before desperation hit again, five times as hard as before, and Sapnap had to take one hand off the wheel and shove it between his legs. He could feel his dick twitch with the amount of effort he was putting on it to try to hold back the flood. Karl had continued speaking, but Sapnap accidentally let a low groan escape his mouth as the need passed, and Karl picked up on it instantly.

“Dude, are you alright? Seriously, I’m getting kind of worried,” Karl asked again, this time not dropping his concern as easily.

Sapnap sucked in his breath uneasily and kept his eyes straight ahead on the highway. This was probably becoming a driving hazard. “Yes, Karl, I’m fine… I’m just getting a bit of a headache, alright?”

This time, though, Karl wasn’t buying it. “I thought you said you didn’t get headaches a lot? And you’ve been drinking water this whole time,” Karl explained, pointing out all the flaws in Sapnap’s lie.

“Whatever, dude, I’m alright,” Sapnap rushed to say, trying to take all the concern off of himself. Having to speak and try to think of excuses was taking his attention away from both the road and his pulsing bladder, which made holding even more difficult. His hand was still buried in his crotch, and though he credited himself for being a very good driver, he was getting nervous about driving with only one hand loosely gripping the wheel and the other paralyzed against his dick.

“Sapnap,” Karl said more sternly, though his voice was still tinted with affection and nothing but care for his friend. “You know you can tell me what’s up, right? Like I can move us to a regular call if that would help?”

Sapnap let out a shaky breath. It would be better at this point to just tell his friend the truth rather than continue simmering in his own desperation. Maybe Karl would be able to help, or at least give him more distraction as he was only ten miles out of the forty he had to traverse for the rest stop. 

“I just,” Sapnap breathed, his voice getting much lower. “I really have to piss right now.”

There was a beat of silence, then Karl let out a small chuckle, restraining outright laughing at his friend’s predicament. “That’s all?”

Sapnap grew red, immediately getting defensive over his embarrassment. “Yes, Karl! Stop laughing, I have like thirty more miles to the next rest stop and I’m about to piss myself!”

Karl continued laughing on the other end, and though it was humiliating as hell, it was somehow also comforting for the atmosphere to have been alleviated because of Karl’s lighthearted nature. Karl said, “Why don’t you just pull over and pee on the side of the road? I’m here on the phone so if you get kidnapped or something I’ll defend you at a distance.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m in the middle of fuck-all Louisiana, they’d never find my body.”

More laughter escaped the two, but Sapnap’s concentration wasn’t fully removed from his overfull bladder. Despite what Karl said, Sapnap did have lots of anxiety with pulling over and getting out of his car at this hour, but he couldn’t imagine he would be able to make it to the rest stop fully dry.

His thoughts short-circuited as a single spurt escaped into his boxers, dampening the fabric and spreading warmth all across the palm of his hand. Sapnap let out a gasp, tightening the grip on his penis to the point it was painful, and let out a whine. “Karl, fuck, I-I can’t make it…”

Karl was no longer in the same joking tone as he had been. His attention redirected to Sapnap’s issue, he asked gently, “Is it possible for you to pull over and go into a cup or something? If you really aren’t gonna get out of the car?”

Looking again at the McDonald’s cup, he recognized it was the only option. For a few painful seconds, Sapnap released the death grip on his penis to hold the wheel in both hands and make a safe turn to the parking lane on the highway, and put on his blinkers. The number of cars had reduced, but he was still next to a terrifying open stretch of land at night. He didn’t want to be stopped for any longer than he had to.

Another leak, much longer, released into his boxers and soaked through into a visible wet spot. He let out a string of curses, then said, “I’m gonna mute for a sec.”

He fumbled with his phone, his legs bouncing and rubbing together frantically as he muted himself on Discord and tossed his phone into the passenger seat. Then, he popped the lid off of the cup and brought it down to between his legs. He unfastened the seatbelt and pulled off his shorts and damp boxers all in one motion, his dick leaking in uncontrollable spurts now.

He groaned, the amount of urine was no longer insignificant, and it took another few painful moments of adjustment for him to get his dick into the McDonald’s cup and fully release.

A torrent of piss released into the plastic cup and the loud hiss filled the car, along with Karl’s background noise on the Discord. Sapnap began breathing in relief, letting small noises escape his mouth as he knew he was muted for his friend.

However, panic settled once again over him when he looked down to see the cup becoming full far more rapidly than his bladder was releasing. He hardly even felt half empty, and his distended bladder had hardly gone down at all by the time the cup was running over with urine.

“Shit, shit, SHIT--” Sapnap shrieked as he pinched his dick, trying to stop the flow as best he could, but the pain that shot through his whole body stung his nerves. He forced his hand away, urine shooting out of his hole even faster now, and going onto the floor of the front seat and splattering down his legs.

He was flushed bright red, and completely helpless but to just watch as his piss soaked his pulled down shorts and all down his legs, onto the seat of his car and floor mat. Despite the disaster, he couldn’t help but let out an embarrassing moan of pleasure as his full bladder emptied out of him. It felt so  _ good _ , that he could momentarily reserve himself to this situation and enjoy the empty feeling.

Once his stream petered off, however, he reopened his eyes and looked down from where his head had been thrown back. His entire lower half was drenched and warm, and his car was soaking wet. The cup full of piss stayed in his hand, though it, too, had partially overfilled.

Shakily, he replaced the lid on the McDonald’s cup to avoid any more spilling over and reached into his backseat for a package of baby wipes he kept in his car. He did as much damage control as he could--wiping between his legs and caressing his balls with the wipe to clean them of the piss that had dribbled down to his seat--but was still miserably soaked in his clothes and leather seat.

Then, a voice broke through his heavy breathing and rapid thoughts. Karl spoke up, “Sapnap, is everything alright? You’ve been muted for five minutes.”

Cursing under his breath, Sapnap grabbed his phone with his hand that was damp from the baby wipe and unmuted. Breathily he said, “Yeah, I’m here.”

“What’s up? Feelin’ better?” Karl asked in his usual light tone, though being cautious because he recognized the urgency earlier in Sapnap’s need.

“I-- Well, I definitely pissed,” Sapnap said, laughing slightly now that he was speaking out loud. It was, after all, a pretty ridiculous situation. “Cup wasn’t a good plan, I pissed all over my car.”

Karl was quiet for a second, then burst out laughing. Sapnap joined him lightheartedly, leaning back exhausted from the heavy weight that had been released from him. “Oh my God!” Karl exclaimed, still laughing, “This makes what? Two pissbabies in the Dream Team?”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

“My God, has anyone checked on George recently?” Karl said with a jokingly serious tone, though the laughs that broke up his question gave way to the joke.

“You’re terrible, you’re actually the worst,” Sapnap repeated, sitting up and turning his car back on. This was going to be an uncomfortable other twenty minutes to the rest stop, but he felt far happier to make the journey than he had been with the tension of a full bladder. Especially with Karl with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah I hope you liked this, there's so little MCYT omo I just had to seize this opportunity Sapnap gave us. If you're interested, I have another fic which is sexual Dreamnap omo linked here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718390
> 
> Please comment any thoughts or if you'd like me to write more omo/fics in general!! I love this kink a lot and would like to do some more with it, and obviously respect CC's boundaries!


End file.
